black_beret_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Kit
The Survival Kit is a piece of equipment that is issued to soldiers of The Black Beret Corps. They contain the basic essentials need to survive from 1 to more days until they can find any kind of help. 'Essentials' The main contents of any survival kit is the basic essentials and the things that can be carried in this kit are various. Weapons When it comes to having no weapons, it is important to possess a weapon such as firearms or melee weapons that can protect them in their search for assistance. With every soldier, each firearm or melee weapon is different. 'Firearms' *1 Extra Colt M1911 *1 Extra M9 Berreta *1 Extra Desert Eagle *1 Extra Walther P38 *1 Extra Luger P08 *1 Extra Walther PPK *1 Extra Walther P99 *1 Extra Glock Pistol (Various Glock Pistols) *1 Extra FN Five-Seven 'Melee Weapons' *1 Combat Knife *4 Kunai Knives *2 Switchblades 'Shelter or Warmth' When it comes to survival, shelter and warmth are the one essentials that cannot go amiss.When it comes to being warm,Soldiers need these essentials for the job. *1 Small Tent *1 Micro Thremal Sleeping Bag *2-4 Matchboxes *2 Mini Torches *1 Thermal Blanket 'Ammunition' Ammunition is another essential you need in order to survive. Although ammo varies in shape and size, it depends on what kind of ammo it is and how much a survival kit can carry. Also when surviving, ammo conservation is a big must when it comes to survival. *2-3 Boxes of .45 ACP *3 Boxes of 9x19mm Parabellum *1-2 Boxes of .44 Magnum *2 Boxes of 5.7 *2 Boxes of .40 S&W *2-3 Boxes of 10x25mm Auto *1-2 Boxes of .357 Magnum *1-4 Boxes of .22 *1-2 Boxes of .357 SIG 'Gun Cleaning Kit' To clean a pistol, a small cleaning kit is needed in case a person's weapon gets too dirty to use. The cleaning kit will keep a gun clean and ready to use. 'Flashlight' Alongside your other essentials, a soldier also needs extra flashlights at anytime in order to see where they're going at all times. 'Extra First Aid Kit' A soldier of the Black Beret has a primary First Aid Kit strapped to their armor, but also in their Survival Kit as well. It is important to carry 2, one for the primary, another in case the primary is lost. 'Contents of First Aid Kit' *1 Drug Container of Antibiotics *4 Packs of Vitamin Pills *1 Syringe *4-5 Sterile Needles *10-20 Packed Gauze/Bandages *1 Mini Hydrogen Peroxide Spray *2 Mini Cleaning Alcohol Bottles *2 Packs of Tranquilizer Pills 'Food and Water' The essentials of Food and Water has not gone amiss due to the fact that a soldier needs to keep his or her vitamins and minerals to survive. Like Ammunition, food and water are provisions that must be conserved at all times or a soldier will die of starvation. *5 Nutribars *2 Canteens of Berries/Meat *2 Canteens Cranberry Sauce *1 Large Canteen of Water 'Communication/Distress Equipment' Communication as well as being able make a distress call is a highly used method for soldiers to use. Any kind of communication device is a must, but if they're out of range, then Signals are a soldier's best bet. *1 Extra Walkie-Talkie *3 Tracers *3 Signal Flares *1 Flare Gun *3 Handheld Flares *1 Extra Cellphone *3 Firework Flares 'Currency' In case a soldier is lost in a different country and finally finds civilization, each unit is given currency to buy things or to give for assistance. For each soldier that goes to a different country, that soldier is given both American dollars and there is also the currency that is given for each country they are going into. 1-500 American Dollars 1-500 Other Currency Category:Black Beret Soldier Equipment